The ability to effect qualitative and quantitative changes in the level of peptides expressed at the surface of cells and multi-cellular structures provides for a range of diagnostic and therapeutic applications.
Qualitative and quantitative changes in the level of peptides expressed at the surface may modify trans-membrane transport, cell-solute and cell-cell interactions, and thus the functionality of the modified cell or multi-cellular structure.
Known methods of effecting such changes include gene manipulation, chemical modification of endogenous membrane peptides, and “cell surface painting” using lipid anchors such as GPI.
The specification accompanying international application number PCT/NZ2005/000052 (publication number WO 2005/090368) describes the preparation of water soluble carbohydrate-lipid constructs for use in methods of effecting qualitative and quantitative changes in the level of carbohydrates expressed at the surface of cells and multicellular structures.
The specification accompanying international application number PCT/NZ2006/000245 (publication number WO 2007/035116) describes another method for the preparation of water soluble carbohydrate-lipid constructs where the carbohydrate is the polymer hyaluronic acid. Use of the construct to modify embryos and promote association with endometrial cells is described.
Relatively little work has been performed on the site-directed coupling of peptides to phospholipids as individual components prior to their incorporation in self assembling lipid structures, such as liposomes, or as would be requited to provide peptide-lipid constructs for use in methods of effecting qualitative and quantitative changes in the level of peptide expressed at the surface of cells and multicellular structures.
A variety of standard techniques have been described for the covalent coupling of peptides to liposomes surfaces.
Martin at al (1990) has reviewed methods of attaching moieties including peptides, to the surface of liposomes.
Blume at al (1993) describes the coupling of the water soluble Glu-plasminogen to liposomes by the method described by Kung and Redemann (1986). The chemical ECDI (1-ethyl-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)carbodiimide hydrochloride) is used to activate the liposomes prior to incubation of the activated liposome suspension with Glu-plasminogen. Proteo-PEG-coated liposomes with Glu-plasminogen covalently attached to the ends of the distearylyphosphatidylethanolamine (DSPE)-PEG-COOH are provided.
Haselgrübler et al (1995) describes a heterobitunctional crosslinker used to facilitate the preparation of immunoliposomes. The crossllinker is synthesised from a diamine derivative of poly(ethylene glycol) (PEG, average molecular weight 800 dalton (18mer)). The crosslinker has 2-(pyridylthio)propronyl (PDP) and N-hydroxysuccinimide ester (NHS) as functional groups.
Ishida et al (2001) describes the preparation of liposomes bearing polyethylene glycol-coupled transferrin. Transferrin was conjugated via the terminal carboxyl residue of DSPE-PEG-COOH. The liposomes were proposed as having utility in in vivo cytoplasmic targeting of chemotherapeutic agents or plasmid DNAs to target cells.
Massaguer et al (2001) describes the incorporation of a peptide sequence (GGRGRS) and hydrophobic derivatives to the surface of chemically activated liposomes. The incorporation was carried out through the carboxyl group of N-glutaryl dipalmitoyl phosphatidyl choline (NGPE).
Massaguer et al (2001) noted that considering potential in vivo applications, where sterility and simplicity would be some of the most important requirements, processes based on chemical reactions on the surface of liposomes involving extra steps would be more difficult to be scaled up at the industrial level. A hydrophobic derivative of the peptide sequence was identified as providing optimal properties for incorporation to the surface of liposomes.
Chung et al (2004) describe the antigenic determinant shielding effect of DOPE-PEG incorporated into the membranes of cells and speculated concerning the potential of lipid-PEG(n)(s) to regulate biological cell responses and the extension of this concept to the introduction of functional molecules at the end of the PEG chain.
Kato et al (2004) describe a method for anchoring of macromolecular proteins into the membranes of living mammalian cells. A dioleylphosphatidylethanolamine (DOPE) derivative coupled with hydrophilic poly(ethylene glycol) (PEG80) was used as the synthetic membrane anchor. Peptides were conjugated at the distal terminal of the PEG moiety via an amino-reactive N-hydroxysuccinimide derivative of the synthetic membrane anchor.
The PEG80 moiety facilitated solublisation of the synthetic membrane anchor in water. As noted by Kato et al (2004) if the anchor is insoluble in water, undesirable and complicated processes such as liposome preparation and the fusion of liposomes with the cell membrane may be required to anchor the conjugates into the cell membrane.
An additional advantage noted by Kato et al (2004) was that synthetic membrane anchors with high hydrophile-lipophile balance values (attributable to PEG spacer with a high number of oxyethylene units) were concluded to have no cytolytic activity. However, difficulties arise in the use of synthetic membrane anchors including a PEG spacer with a high number of oxyethylene units.
Firstly, the expression of the conjugative peptide or other endogenous cell surface peptides may be masked by the PEG spacer. Secondly, a PEG spacer with a high number of oxyethylene units may elicit non-specific adherence of protein (including antibodies in certain individuals) and/or the non-specific activation of the complement cascade.
Winger et al (1996) describes the conjugation of bromoacetylated DSPE with a thiol terminated decapeptide comprising at its C-terminus the minimal human thrombin-receptor peptide agonist (HS-SerPheLeuLeuArgAsn).
Hashimoto et al (1986) describes the conjugation of iodoacetylated DSPE with thiolated compounds.
A need exists for peptide-lipid constructs that can be used to effect qualitative and quantitative changes in the level of peptides expressed at the surface of cells and multi-cellular structures.
It is an object of this invention to provide peptide-lipid constructs that satisfy this need or at least provide a useful choice.